1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention module, and particularly to a retention module to secure a heat sink to a board-mounted CPU socket connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional socket connector 12 is mounted at a PCB 14 for electrically connecting a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 11 to the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 14. A heat sink 16 is assembled to the CPU by a pair of insulating locking devices 13 to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU. The locking devices 13 are secured to the PCB by a pair of locks 17. A pair of metal grounding plates 15 (only one being shown) are secured to the locking devices 13 and contact the heat sink 16 for grounding electrostatic charge accumulated on the heat sink 16 to the PCB. However, the locking devices 13 and the grounding plates 15 must be manufactured respectively and then assembled together because of their different materials, thereby increasing manufacturing and assembling costs.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a retention module having integrally formed locking device and grounding plates thereby decreasing manufacturing and assembling costs.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a retention module for a socket connector of the present invention is used to secure a heat sink mounted on a CPU. The heat sink comprises a flat base and a plurality of fins secured on the base. The retention module comprises a pair of metal frames. Each frame includes a bottom wall, a pair of first side walls, and a second side wall connected with the bottom wall. The bottom walls, the first and second side walls of the frame together define a receiving space for receiving a side portion of the sink. Each second side wall forms a pair of hooks at two opposite lateral edges thereof engaged to a corresponding first side wall. Each bottom wall defines a pair of screw holes for screwing a pair of screws, and a pair of grounding plates extending toward the heat sink to contact the heat sink.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.